


Don't Do Something Stupid

by orphan_account



Category: Chenry, Henry Danger
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Het, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henry is once again called to fulfill his duty as Kid Danger, but this mission may be more dangerous than what Charlotte would like. As she pleads for Henry not to go, she increasingly becomes more anxious.
Relationships: Charlotte & Henry Hart, Charlotte Paige/Henry Hart, Charlotte/Henry Hart, Harlotte, Henry Hart/Charlotte Paige, chenry - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Don't Do Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 5am in the morning, so haha enjoy

“I have to go, Charlotte.”

Charlotte feels a pit in her stomach. An emergency alert just came through with citizens on the other end begging for someone to come rescue them. Drex is holding them hostage and is demanding a face-off between Captain Man and Kid Danger soon or else the hostages will start “disappearing”. Jasper and Piper were off following some lead as to who Drex could be potentially working with, Schwoz made an impromptu visit to some foreign country Charlotte didn’t know how to pronounce to get supplies he needs to face off against this “Big Bad”, and Ray was nowhere to be seen in hours. Charlotte and Henry stayed behind to hold down the fort until everyone returns before that call changed everything. 

“Please j-just...just wait till Ray comes back! Or just...please just wait Henry!” Charlotte pleads but she knew it was no use. Henry was going whether she likes it or not because—

“It’s my job, Char. Please,” Henry begins to search frantically for his gum so he can suit up. It hurts him to hear the panic in Charlotte’s voice but he knew he needs to fulfill his duties. 

Something was wrong. Charlotte began to feel increasingly worse as time went on and she knew she just couldn’t just let Henry go. She had read somewhere about the symptoms of a panic attack, and she was sure she was feeling every single symptom at once. 

_Symptoms include: Palpations._

Charlotte’s heart was racing. “Henry come on, please! You know this is stupid you can’t just go fight Drex alone. You’ll get hurt or...o-or,” She hesitates, not wanting to finish her sentence but she continues anyway, “...maybe even something worse.” 

She spoke at a million times per second; she wasn’t even sure if what she said was English.

_Sweating._

“You know I can’t just leave those hostages to die Char. Ray or not I need to go,” Henry finally finds the tube of gum, rolls up his sleeves, and pops a gumball in his mouth. As he transforms into Kid Danger, Charlotte begins to lose it. Her clothes are nearly drenched in her own sweat. 

_Trembling or shaking._

Kid Danger emerges and Henry quickly scans the man cave for anything he may have forgotten. His eyes land on Charlotte who looks extremely tense and fearful. He could see her tremors from across the room. 

Henry wants to say a million things. He wants to assure her that he will be okay, but he knows he can’t promise her that, and attempting to do so would be cruel. He wants to tell her that it’s his duty to make the tough calls, but that would only add to her anxiety. 

“Char…” He finally settles on. 

_Shortness of breath._

Charlotte physically cannot breathe. She feels as though someone is holding her throat and slowly squeezing until the light leaves her eyes. She wants to say something but she can’t. 

_Numbness or tingling sensations._

Henry approaches Charlotte slowly. He begins to say something but opts not to, and instead reaches out with both hands to cup her face. The stinging and buzzing Charlotte felt on her skin subsides as if Henry was the cure. They linger there for a moment, and just for a second Charlotte feels at ease. Just for a second, it’s only the two of them. 

Just for a second. 

A second. 

_Nausea_

Henry lets go and Charlotte’s body almost instantly goes back into a state of panic; her skin feels like fire and everything hurts. 

Henry makes his way towards the tubes. 

Charlotte wants to throw up. 

_Dizzy or lightheadedness._

Charlotte falls to the ground. Her legs have completely given up on her; only her arms are keeping her upright. Henry doesn’t see her fall; his back is still turned as he makes his way to the tubes. 

For a few seconds, Charlotte contemplates.

She knows no matter what she says, Henry will still leave. It’s just who he is; he has to make the big sacrifices to save those who have no one else or no other options. It was one of the aspects of him that she most hated, but also the thing that she most loved. 

Loved? Love? Love. 

Oh my God. 

_Fear of losing control or going crazy._

“I love you.” 

Charlotte has officially lost her mind. 

_Lastly: Fear of dying._

It was spoken so softly, Henry wasn’t even sure he heard it. Charlotte wasn’t even sure she said it. 

Henry stops dead in his tracks, back still turned to her. Charlotte stares dead at the floor, knees bent with her palms facing down against the ground and elbows locked. She doesn’t want to look up. She doesn’t want to see his face. She wants to die. 

Why would she say that?

Henry turns slowly, unable to comprehend what just happened. A million thoughts and a million questions race through his mind at lightning speed. 

Did she really mean it? 

Does he feel the same way? 

Henry moves towards Charlotte and kneels down. Once again he cups her face but uses one hand instead of two. Charlotte leans into his touch and finally gains the courage to look him in the eye, which is full of tears. Charlotte can feel hers swelling up with tears of their own. 

Once again they linger, never breaking eye contact. A few moments go by and they are, again, the only two people in the world. 

Charlotte bites the inside of her cheek. “Please. Please don’t go.”

Tears fall down to her cheeks and Henry wipes them away with his thumb. The space between them begins to shrink until they are essentially breathing each other’s air. They’ve never been this close before and both know where this is going but neither daring enough to take the final step. 

More moments pass. Less space remains. 

Finally, with a sigh, Charlotte closes her eyes and breathes out desperately, “Please.”

Henry knows she is no longer talking about the mission. He knows what she’s truly asking for now, but doesn’t want to say the words out loud nor make the final move herself. With so little Charlotte has never said so much. 

So Henry fulfills her request. 

He closes the gap between them and their lips touch. Henry immediately notes how soft Charlotte’s lips are, way softer than any other girl he’s kissed before. Not only that, this kiss feels entirely different than any other kiss he’s had before. It’s magnetic, electric, addicting; Henry never wants this to end. 

Charlotte feels the same. She raises her hand and places it on Henry’s neck, deepening the kiss. She can taste the gum Henry had just moments before, making the kiss fruity and sweet. 

After some time, they separate and touch foreheads. Both of them are smiling and out of breath. They remain in this position as Henry murmurs out, “I won’t. I won’t go.”

He knows this is selfish, and he mentally kicks himself for it. People are in danger and it’s his obligation to help them, but logically Drex would take him down easy especially without Ray. Going would’ve been a mistake and Henry would’ve been playing right into Drex's hand. He would’ve done more harm than good, and he sees that now. 

“I meant what I said you know,” Charlotte suddenly blurts out, and Henry nearly jumps. She makes eye contact as Henry removes his hand from her face. Charlotte, however, keeps her hand rested against his neck. 

“I love you. I mean it. But it’s okay if you don’t say it back, I understand. I just needed for you to know that I didn’t just say it to make you not go. I mean, yeah, going would’ve been stupid this is clearly a police job not a Kid Danger job but you were in the heat of the moment and I had to say something to get you to stop and so I just said it and I’ve been feeling this way for a long time anyway but I just now said it and I--” Charlotte stops abruptly as Henry kisses her again. Not as long as their first, but still just as meaningful. 

“I love you too. I always have, and now I know,” Henry says against Charlotte’s lips. She smiles into their third kiss. 

They finally separate and together, check the emergency alerts. The police did, in fact, arrive on the scene. Despite being unable to catch Drex, the hostages were released and are safe. Both Henry and Charlotte breathe out a sigh of relief. Henry turns to Charlotte and she’s already laughing. 

“Don’t say it,” Henry pleads.

“I…” Charlotte begins, smirking.

“Please.”

“...told…”

“Charlotte…”

“...you…”

“Don’t...”

“...s—” Charlotte starts but is once again interrupted by another kiss. She slaps Henry’s chest and pushes him away playfully. 

“You got away with that once but don’t think I’ll ever let you off that easy again, boy,” She pokes his chest as she makes her signature scolding face. 

Henry salutes mockingly. “Yes, ma’am.” 

They both laugh as they embrace each other. They are moving into the next step of their relationship, but somehow neither feels scared anymore. Because nothing truly has changed; they still have, had, and always will have each other. And they are still the same Henry and Charlotte they know and love. 

And at the end of the day, that’s all that matters. 

(Just now they get to kiss! :D)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! pls dont be shy to leave kudos and/or a comment, i would really appreciate it!!! also please share if u liked it as well !!! thank you !!!
> 
> IG & Twitter: @btsevnn


End file.
